The vibration compactor of this kind is usually used for compacting soil and is known for example from DE 201 05 768 U1. Such a vibration compactor comprises a compactor head which carries a drive motor. The compactor foot is connected to the compactor head via an elastic bellows and a connecting rod which is not visible. The vibration compactor performs substantially vertical vibrations through a built-in drive and comprises a guide bracket arranged on the compactor head for guidance, by which the guidance of the vibration compactor is enabled by a user. The weight of such a vibration compactor usually lies in the range of between 40 to 90 kg. Such a range can partly be exceeded on both sides however. The bulky appearance and the high weight of a vibration compactor cause a transport problem to the users especially in uneven construction site terrain. Carrying the vibration compactor back and forth usually entails a considerable amount of physical exertion, so that there has been a demand for alternative possibilities for transport.
In this connection it is known from DE 297 07 017 U1 to additionally provide the compactor with a permanent single-axle running gear which additionally supports the vibration compactor. This embodiment is disadvantageous concerning the complex configuration, the high need for space which is especially disturbing in narrow construction passages such as open cuts or corners, and the thus ensuing high costs. Moreover, such a compactor system cannot be used or retrofitted in conventional types of vibration compactors. DE 297 07 017 U1 requires a completely new constructional approach, so that this running gear is not of interest for vibration compactors of this kind.
It is further known from the state of the art to fasten holding plates via the fastening screws to the compactor foot of the vibration compactor. Such holding plates are used for guiding an axle with two wheels, with the holding plates being mounted on the vibration compactor prior to a transport step and removed again after the completed transport. After attaching the two holding plates, the vibration compactor is tilted forward (i.e. in the direction of movement of the vibration compactor) and the axle with the two terminal wheels is pushed beneath the holding plates.
Finally, the vibration compactor is tilted in a rearward manner (i.e. against the direction of movement of the vibration compactor), so that the axle is loaded with the weight of the vibration compactor. Further backward tilting leads to a lifting of the foot. The vibration compactor can now be moved like a sack barrow, with the guide bracket of the vibration compactor being used for guiding the vibration compactor which is hooked into the axle. The disadvantageous aspect in this embodiment is that a considerable amount of time is needed in order to attach the holding plates to the foot of the vibration compactor. Moreover, there is an increased risk of accident because the installation work is often performed in a very negligent manner due to adverse circumstances, missing tools, etc. Furthermore, the user must carry the parts of the holding plates, wheels and wheel axle with himself at all times, including the respective tools. In addition to the high amount of installation work concerning the mounting and dismounting, it is necessary for the user in this system to continually carry a comprehensive assortment of parts with himself. As can be expected, there are frequent failures of this transport system due to loss or wear and tear of parts, mismatched tools or unfavorable mounting environments, so that the user is finally also subject to higher physical exertion because it is often necessary to forgo the support by the transport system.